thebillfandomcom-20200216-history
David Kent is finally exposed
After successfully killing Kerry, Andrea and the sniper, everything seemed to be going well for Kent. But several months after the fire, his chances of getting away with everything he had done were once again put at risk and this time, it was something he could not escape from. On the day of Sun Hill Police Station's 50th anniversary, Kent's world started to collapse when an unexpected visitor arrived at the station - his brother, the real Gabriel Kent who had returned to Sun Hill from the USA for good. Kent tried to convince his colleagues that the man claiming to be Gabriel Kent was an insane person he had come across before who had stolen his identity. Gabriel had come to the station to meet his birth mother Sgt June Ackland, but got a lot more than he bargained for when he discovered his brother David Kent was working at the station and had stolen his identity. Gabriel gave David an ultimatum; either David tell his colleagues the truth or Gabriel would do it for him. Soon afterwards, a siege broke out at the station and Gabriel was shot. David stole his mobile phone and wallet and visited him in hospital, threatening him to keep quiet about his identity. Luckily however, PC Laura Bryant told Sergeant Smith that the man shot during the seige had arrived at the station asking for June and saying that his name was Gabriel Kent. Smithy began to put more pieces of the puzzle together when he told Laura that June had a son she gave up for adoption called Gabriel Kent and that he thought Robert Ackland's birth certificate belonged to PC Gabriel Kent. Smithy and Laura went to June and Laura told her that the gunshot victim said his name was Gabriel Kent. When Smithy told June that he knew she had a son, June told them that the man they had been working with for the past two years was not her son and not Gabriel Kent. Smithy then brought June to the hospital and she recognised her son immediately, identifying him as the real Gabriel Kent. June then explained to Smithy how she had her son when she was sixteen following a rape and was forced to give him up by her parents. She then revealed that PC Gabriel Kent was really David Kent, her son's adoptive brother. June explained that David had stolen Gabriel's identity to work in the Force and get revenge on her because he blamed her for all the errors in his life after his parents adopted her son. June insisted on telling Superintendent Adam Okaro about her son and PC Kent's true identity, but Smithy persuaded her not to as she could have lost her job for keeping it secret for so long. Smithy then confided in June about Kerry's rape allegation against David Kent and was devastated when it was finally confirmed as true when June told him that Kerry had come to see her before she died and had tried to tell her something but was unable to. David was worried that his chances were at risk and asked Sheelagh to move away and leave the country with him. Sheelagh really considered his idea and told Laura. Horrified, Laura revealed David's secret to Sheelagh and begged her not to leave with him. Susipicous and stunned by Laura's revelation, Sheelagh went through David's packed suitcase and found his brother's driver's license and mobile phone, only to be caught by him. He confessed to Sheelagh that he was really David Kent, but swore that he loved her and that they could still get away together. Sheelagh tried to escape, but David caught her, beat her and tied her up. Laura and PC Tony Stamp later found her and rescued her. David then made his way to the hospital to try to kill Gabriel by turning off his life support machine and suffocating him with a pillow. As he thought his brother was dead, he left. Luckily, PC Steve Hunter reached Gabriel just in time and the doctors successfully resuscitated him. But the fake Gabriel knew his time was running out when he saw Smithy arrive with a raid of uniform officers as he and June investigated a disturbance in a block of flats. Knowing that he had been exposed and Smithy had arrived to arrest him, David snapped at June once again; he dragged her up to the rooftop, vented all his remaining anger on her, handcuffed her to the railing, blamed his troubles on her and confessed to all of his evil crimes. Luckily, Smithy climbed up to where they were in time to save June and overheard David's confessions. And when David confessed to the rape and murder of Smithy's beloved girlfriend Kerry, Smithy flew into a rage, charged at David and the two men had an aggressive fist-fight. But before Smithy could arrest him, David overpowered the Sergeant and knocked him out unconscious. Realising that his time was finally up, the evil David Kent made one last decision and threw himself off the rooftop to his death to avoid spending the rest of his menacing life in prison. His reign of terror at Sun Hill is finally over.